


"I said I hated you."

by V11rgil



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being Idiots, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, Cartoon Therapy - Freeform, Creativity, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders as Pride, Dark Creativity, Deceit, Intrulogical, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Morality, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sleep Sanders - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, demus - Freeform, emile picani - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V11rgil/pseuds/V11rgil
Summary: "𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊."A life made up of past mistakes, one mistake that purely and entirely tore a loving relationship apart.Had Senior year of highschool been such a big disaster, so much so that Virgil had been pushed out of their hometown; that they would still have their best friend today? Perhaps. But things aren't always certain once they've happened. They hoped they could go back to that day and maybe stop their best friend from selling them out to the entire school, but that was impossible.Roman Valentine, the best friend of the local high school, now not so local, emo kid. The one who messed the entire year up for his own best friend. Yet still, Roman regretted everything. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Virgil.Things could've been resolved if Virgil had just listened. But when the bullying became too much they had been forced to move schools for the last month of high school.
Kudos: 1





	"I said I hated you."

[~ Hi! Welcome to the first chapter of "I said I hated you." I'm Tori/Virgil, either name works! Starting with this first chapter there will be trigger warnings at the beginning of each one! I want to try and update daily, but that's not very likely to be a thing that happens, I do hope I can maybe make it happen. ~]

[Trigger Warning: Mentions of yelling and severe bullying/harassment]  
\--------------------------------  
If wishing you could go back in time to prevent something was something that wasn't just a wish, Roman would do it. If there was ever that chance and he could only do one thing then that's how it'd be. He would sacrifice everything to fix the one giant mess he made. Though Roman was completely lost in thought he was soon snapped back to reality by the call of his name by the professor at the front of the class.

"Roman Valentine, you're partnered with... Virgil Castern. Who looks to not be here today." The professor called out, "Please come collect your packet and come to me after class to get their contact info." He said right before resuming calling out the other names of students and their partners. 

Virgil? That couldn't possibly be right. Did he hear that wrong? He had to of. There was no way Virgil would be in the same class as Roman. Roman had made his way down to the professor's desk and gotten the packet. The first class of the year and bad shit was already happening. The moment Roman had sat down at his desk the door opened to expose a pale-skinned, purple-haired, emo. 

Virgil entered the classroom, looking around before shutting the door and making their way up to their seat. There was an oddly familiar face sitting in front of them. Though Virgil was too tired to really think about who this could be. The red hair, oddly familiar letterman jacket, the red. The striking red. And yet the fair skin too. Virgil yawned, staring at the red hair for a moment before the realization hit them like a bullet to the heart. Virgil felt their entire body freeze before they slumped back. Either Virgil had come in way too late or Virgil was caught in their own head for far too long. They heard their name being called out, eyes gazing down to the professor.. and that stupid red-haired idiot. They grumbled to themselves and grabbed their bag and walked down the steps from the very top. 

"Sorry I was late this morning, I let time pass me by too quickly-" Virgil mumbled, crossing their arms and standing a relatively safe distance from Roman. 

"Right of course, just don't be late again." He scowled, sighing. roman was stood in silence next to the professor holding a thick piece of paper and a messenger bag. "This is Roman, he'll be your partner for the year for any projects we do." He said, grabbing another packet and holding it out to Virgil. 

"That has everything you need for the year right there. I suggest you two meet up today like most other groups and get to know one another and get comfortable because frankly, this won't be up for discussion for swapping partners." Virgil let out an exasperated sigh and grumbled. This was going to be fun. Roman smiled at Virgil, motioning towards the door. "Thank you, I'll look at it in a little while." They mumbled, heading towards the door. Roman following like a lost puppy. 

The silence was dreadful. Extremely dreadful at least up until the point Roman had spoken up. "It's nice to see you again..?" Roman said, giving a slight smile, Virgil gave a slight glare, "Fuck off. I don't wanna talk to you." Virgil scowled, "Well Stor-" Roman was very quickly cut off by the emo snapping back, "Don't call me that. You lost that privilege a LONG time ago." Virgil hissed, they had barely gotten a response from Roman before Roman continued, ignoring Virgil entirely, "Well Stormcloud, you don't get a choice because we have to work together on this project or else we both fail the semester." Roman said, smiling. Virgil went silent, grumbling. "Cafe?" Roman asked, "Like old times?" Maybe Roman was getting his hopes up, and maybe Virgil was trying to push Roman off of them again. "Fine." They mumbled. Deep down they were both hoping to talk about what had happened... but they both knew neither of them would bring it up. Maybe one of them would. Maybe the odds were in their favor today.

It had taken no less than thirty minutes to walk to the cafe down the street from the college. Sure it was a little lengthy for two people who didn't own cars, but they arrived. Roman, being the clear gentlemen and trying to be as princely as possible opened the door to the cafe for the emo. Virgil sighed walking into the cafe and finding a seat In the corner by a window. This was the same cafe Virgil and Roman used to hang around in their days in high school. It was the top hot spot for the prince and the emo. Now it just contained old forgotten memories neither wanted to remember. Virgil sighed slumping in their seat as Roman sat across from them.

"So.." Roman started, trying to give a polite smile, "Can we talk..? about that?" Roman asked, "About what? About what you did to me? How you betrayed me? Sure thing." Virgil scoffed. Roman tried to hold his composure, "If you'll just hear me out maybe you could understand what actually happened-" Roman started, yet again interrupted by the harsh emo. "I know what happened Roman. Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Virgil asked, crossing their arms. "Yeah, you kind of do-" Roman snickered, "Babyface." Roman taunted, leaning forward, "Hey! I'm not a baby face! And stop trying to change the subject idiot-" Virgil huffed. Roman sighed; "Why can't we talk about it?" Roman asked, groaning - "Fine if you shut up!" Virgil scowled, "What is there to even talk about?" Virgil questioned, "Lots. Now let me get started-" Roman said triumphantly. Virgil stared expectantly. What was Roman going to say? What was he to say? There was nothing to say.. "Nevermind. We can talk about it some other time." Roman mumbled, sighing and leaning back, "If you say so." Virgil mumbled. 

The betrayal Virgil felt that day. The day all of their friendships were ruined. 

It was a calm morning, a really calm one at that. Virgil and Roman were stood in the hallway. Virgil getting ready to tell one of the biggest secrets they would ever tell their best friend. "You're sure I can tell you anything and you won't judge me or leave me right?" Virgil asked, leaning against their locker. "Duh, I'm positive. I would never think of you any differently, Stormcloud." Roman chimed. Virgil smiled, pulling up their hood. "Well, maybe it's better if I'm straight forward and ruin things quicker than I already am. Also maybe promise to not tell anyone this either..." Virgil breathed out. "Take your time Gerard Gay, and of course Stormy night." Roman hummed. Virgil relaxed, taking a moment to think before speaking up. "I'm Non-Binary. And before you ask what's in my fucking pants, no." Virgil said quickly. Roman smiled. "Really? All that hype and it's not that exciting?" Roman asked, ruffling the emo's hair. "I never would've guessed. Thanks for speaking up, Mi Tormenta-nube(My Storm~cloud)." Roman smiled. "Pronouns?" Roman asked, smiling at them. Virgil gave a smile in return, "They/Them please." 

Though neither student knew who had been watching from afar. An entirely jealous ex. Edward. His overhearing this conversation gave him pure enjoyment.

By the end of class, there were murmurs from down the hall and around them. Virgil went to their locker where Roman was already waiting. They kept hearing their name. They frowned looking towards Roman, "Roman? What's going on?" Virgil asked, causing Roman to freeze up before sighing. "I'm not sure," Roman mumbled, of course, Roman knew. He was one of the most popular kids in the school. He wasn't ever harassed to the extent Virgil already was. Lying about knowing what was going on wasn't going to help his case later on. There was a loud shout from down the hall of, "FREAK!" which made Virgil flinch.

Virgil had grabbed Roman by the hand the moment the final bell of the day had rung. Virgil was dragging Roman outside to the bus while rambling on and on about something, "Roman, I swear to god if you're lying to me about not knowing what the hell is going on and why everyone in the school is suddenly saying my name because if you haven't noticed my name isn't a name that should be coming out of other peoples mouths around here." Virgil spat, coming to a stop once they were a fair distance away from another group of kids near the bus pickup. "Virgil, Storm~Cloud, I promise I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about. What's so bad about people knowing your name? What's got you so dark and gloomy about that? Who are you Ruby gloom?" Roman chuckled, only making Virgil scowl. "You know, don't you! You only call me Ruby gloom when you'd like to cover something up!" Virgil huffed, "God I can't believe you. Why won't you tell me? How do you know what I don't know??" Virgil shouted, crossing their arms. 

It was truth or lie at this point. Roman wanted to spit another fib to their friend and keep them oblivious. Roman sighed, knowing the right choice to make wasn't to keep on lying to his best friend in the entire world... "Virgil. Listen, I'm sorry." Roman muttered, making Virgil freeze. "Who the fuck did you tell." Virgil yelled, "I didn't tell anyone! Why must thee go assuming I have spilled the secret that be longer no secret!" Roman called out. "So you did tell everyone! What the fuck Roman!" Virgil hissed, "Virgil, I did not!" Roman whined, "Fuck off. You fucking promised not to tell anyone. You swore!" Virgil cried out, "I hate you, I trusted you with that. And you know the people we go to school with! These people they're terrible people! They make fun of everyone! Fuck I'm made fun of for literally just breathing while you're all over here getting all the guys and girls all hot and bothered not having to ever worry about a single thing because life is puppies and kittens for you!" Virgil shouted, shoving Roman away when he tried to grab their hand. "Virgil, I promise I didn't tell anyone. I promised not to spill. I swear it didn't why won't you just believe me!?" Roman shouted right back, "And how dare you! I might be perfect but I'm sorry I'm just that hot!" Roman snarled, falling to the ground. "You can ride the bus alone," Virgil stated, grabbing the necklace they wore around their neck, A purple flower charm... "Take your stupid necklace back." 

And with that, that had been the last time Roman had seen the purple-haired emo for a couple of weeks.

The day Virgil returned to school was a disaster. They were there for a single day to gather things and get their work. They avoided Roman, but not the people who hated them most. That day they returned home bruised up and rather tattered. Roman had tried many times to talk to Virgil and many times to text and call them. Even showing up to the emo's house and being denied by their parents. 

Virgil was pulled out of their thought when they heard a voice speaking to them, "Hello? Earth to Ruby gloom, what do you want to eat or drink?" Roman asked, "Oh. Uh, Coffee and a sub please." Virgil said softly, they hadn't heard that in forever. You only use that when you're trying to cover something up. Why had they been so foolish..? 

That day wasn't worth the fight they had put up. Maybe Virgil should've listened that day to their friend. Maybe then things would be different now. Maybe they would still be friends, or even more if they had just listened. If they had just sat down and listened to Roman explain. Virgil regretted not listening. Maybe it wasn't Roman's fault. When Virgil looked up, Roman was up at the counter, ordering and of course paying for both meals. Like always. 

Virgil wished they never let the words "I hate you." be directed to Roman that day. They wished it has been to themselves. Looking into the mirror only to scream about how much they hated themselves for accusing Roman of something he maybe hadn't even done. After all, Virgil and Roman had been foolish highschoolers. 

\--------------------------------

[~ Amount of words: 2258 words ~][~ Hi! I haven't written a fan-fic in a while. And honestly, I'm pretty proud! I hope people like this or at least read this. I'll try to update this, if I don't update this one frequently I'll definitely make one-shots and let people vote on ones they want more story for. This story is also on Wattpad and if you'd like the Wattpad link then I'd be happy to give it to you if you'd prefer to read it there.! ~]


End file.
